The present invention relates to a rotatively-operated electric component and a coordinate input device using this rotatively-operated electric component.
A description will be made of a conventional rotatively-operated electric component and a coordinate input device using this rotatively-operated electric component.
A conventional rotary electric component is constructed such that as shown in FIGS. 15 to 19, rotation of a rotary shaft K operates a rotary component R, and movement of the rotary shaft K in a direction perpendicular to its axial direction operates a push switch P.
The rotary component R is constructed such that a contact member 100 having a pair of sliding contact arms 100a and 100b is fixed to a box-shaped case 101, and that a rotary member 103 to which a contact plate 102 for slidably contacting the sliding contact arm 100a is fixed and a cover 104 are rotatably mounted to the rotary shaft K within this box-shaped case 101.
The push switch P is disposed on the side of the side surface of the rotary component R, and is constructed such that a contact portion (not shown) is provided within a housing 105, and there is provided an operation button 106 which is movably mounted to the housing 105.
As shown in FIG. 18, a flat plate-shaped insulating substrate 108 is provided with a recess 108a for guiding the rotary component R, a pair of rails 108b located on both sides of this recess 108a, for preventing the rotary component R from coming off, a recess 108c which is spaced apart from the recess 108a, and a projection 108d.
Further, on the insulating substrate 108, fixed contacts 109 are embedded in the recess 108a in an exposed state.
A case 101 for the rotary component R is placed on the recess 108a on the insulating substrate 108, and the rotary component R is mounted onto the insulating substrate 108 in such a manner that the rails 108b abut on stage portions 101a of the case 101 and the case 101 is resiliently depressed by a torsion coil spring 110 engaged with the projection 108d.
When the rotary component R has been mounted, the sliding contact arm 100b is in contact with a contact 109a exposed on the insulating substrate 108.
A housing 105 for the push switch P is fitted in the recess 108c on the insulating substrate 108, and the push switch P is mounted on the insulating substrate 108 so that the operation button 106 faces to a protrusion 101b of the case 101 for the rotary component R.
To describe the operation of the conventional rotatively-operated electric component, first when the rotary shaft K is rotated, this rotation causes the rotary member 103 to rotate on an axis G of rotation of the rotary shaft K.
Then, a contact plate 102 mounted to the rotary member 103 also rotates and moves into and out of touch with the sliding contact arm 100a to switch the contact, and this switching of the contact is transmitted to the fixed contact 109 through the sliding contact arm 100b and the contact 109a.
On depressing the rotary shaft K in a direction perpendicular to the axis G of rotation thereof, that is, in a direction indicated by an arrow Y, the rotary shaft K moves in the direction indicated by an arrow Y together with the rotary component R against a torsion coil spring 110.
At this time, the sliding contact arm 100b slides on the contact 109a of the fixed contact 109 so that a protrusion 101b of the case 101 presses an operation button 106 of the push switch P while the electrical connection of the rotary component R is maintained.
Then, the contact of the push switch P is switched, and thereafter, when the depressing force on the rotary shaft K is removed, the rotary component R moves to a before-depressing state together with the rotary shaft K by the force of the torsion coil spring 110.
At this time, the sliding contact arm 100b slides on the contact 109a to maintain the electrical connection of the rotary component R, and to return the operation button 106 to the before-depressing state, thus switching the contact of the push switch P.
By rotation of the rotary shaft K in this way, the rotary component R is operated, and the rotary shaft K is caused to move in a direction perpendicular to the axis G of rotation to thereby operate the push switch P.
In the case of applying such a rotatively-operated electric component to a coordinate input device such as, for example, a mouse for use with computer, as shown in FIG. 19, a rotatively-operated electric component is accommodated and mounted within a case 111 for a coordinate input device, and an operation knob 112 is mounted to the rotary shaft K of the rotatively-operated electric component such that this operation knob 112 is caused to protrude outwardly from an opening 111a in the case 111 so as to operate this operation knob 112.
By the operation of such a coordinate input device, a menu is displayed on a display by means of, for example, a member not shown.
Next, a desired menu is decided by depressing the operation knob 112 to operate the push switch P, and thereafter by rotating the operation knob 112 to operate the rotary component R, items and the like listed on the menu are displayed.
The conventional rotatively-operated electric component has a problem that it becomes large-sized because the rotary component R moves when the rotary shaft K is caused to move in a direction perpendicular to the axis G of rotation thereof.
Also, in order to maintain the electrical connection of the rotary component R during the movement of the rotary component R. structure is required in which the sliding contact arm 100b is caused to slidably contact with the fixed contact 109. For this reason, there is a problem that it is difficult to extend the life, and its structure is complicated to increase the cost.
Also, since the rotary component R is operated by the rotary shaft K, the rotary shaft K is always located at one place, and there is a problem that the operating position is not flexible, but there is no degree of freedom for arrangement.
Also, since the push switch P is disposed on the side of the side surface of the rotary component R, the rotatively-operated electric component becomes large-sized.
Also, in the conventional input device, as can be seen from FIG. 19, a radius of the operation knob 112 requires a length L3 between the axis G of rotation of the rotary shaft K and the outer surface of the rotary component R and a length L4 required for projecting the operation knob 112 outwardly. Therefore, there is a problem that the device and the operation knob 112 does not only become large-sized, but also there is no degree of freedom in the layout of the rotatively-operated electric component.